Xorn
(Gem Eaters) CR 6 Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Earth) Initiative: +0 Senses: All-Around Vision, ''Darkvision 60ft, Tremorsense 60ft, Perception +15 'DEFENSE' '''ACs': KAC: 21 EAC: 19 CMan: 29 ( +11/9 Natural armor, +4 against Trip maneuvers) HP: 83 DR '''5/ Bludgeoning; '''Immune '''Cold, Fire, Flanking; '''Resist '''Electricity 10 '''Fort: +12 Ref: +2 Will: +5 OFFENSE Speed: 20ft, Burrow 20ft, Earth Glide Attack '''(melee): Bite +10 (3D6 +12 Kinetic (Piercing), Unwieldy) OR 3 Claws +10 (1D4 + 9 Kinetic (Slashing)) ''Statistics'' STR +3 DEX +0 CON +3 INT +0 WIS +0 CHA +0 '''Feats: Toughness, Improved Bullrush (+4 to Combat Manoeuvre), Skill Synergy (Perception, Survival), Great Fortitude Skill: Athletics +12, Intimidate +9, Physical Science +9, Perception +15, Survival +11, Stealth +9 Special Abilities 'All-Around Vision '(ex): A Xorn has multiple eyes all-around its rotund body, allowing it to see in all directions at the same time. This grants the Xorn a +4 racial bonus to their Perception checks and prevents them from being flanked. 'Earth Glide '(ex): As ''Alien Archive Appendix 4 ''describes. Description A xorn is a strange creature from the Elemental plane of Earth, where they are regarded as little more than pest by the shaitan. Feeding primarily on rare metals and gemstones, they directly impact the hard-working genie's subsistence and are generally driven off as soon as they are found. With 3 arms, 3 legs and 3 eyes, this beast is as wide as it is tall and features an immense mouth filled with powerful, grinding teeth. Most of them stand around 5 feet tall but weigh close to 4,500 pounds, but some specimens are about 8 feet tall and could weight close to 9,000 pounds. While not aggressive or dangerous unless hungry or threatened, xorn have a preternatural aptitude at smelling out previous materials which they love to devour. Small clans of these creatures reside together in the Realm of Stone, dodging shaitan miners and hunters, and when they find their way in the Prime Material plane, they attempt to do the same, trying to find wealthy deposits of minerals and gemstones to slowly devour. This makes them a nuisance for many mining conglomerates and colonial administrations, but they can also be used by some mining organisation who would want to use their supernatural senses to locate some hidden deposits of valuable materials in exchange for a percentage of the find, sometimes something rather ridiculous. Tactics A Xorn will generally attack when it is hungry and senses something of value in the group. Tungsten, titanium and other modern construction materials is rather delicious to the xorns, same with all form of gem stones, including focusing gems in laser weapons. While xorn are not stupid, they do let their hunger get the better of them and a group of adventurers meeting such a creature might be hard pressed to give it what it wants if they want to be left alone. A xorn will generally bury himself in the ground and approach his targets that way in order to avoid ranged weapon fire. Once in range, they will try to bring the target into its powerful mouth, which is the primary weapon of this creature. Category:Supernatural Category:Genie Category:Monster